Laundry misfortune
by MissBerlin
Summary: Aiyahh! It's been forever since I've done anything, well anyways this GermanyxItaly not really sure if it's a friendshiip thing or more though it could swing either way so feel free to interpret it either way. Anyway this was actually almost a true story.


How did this happen with Italy face first in the washing machine legs flailing about trying and failing at trying to get out on his own. Prussia, who was standing in the doorway, would have been over there trying to help out the poor Italian, but he was to busy trying not to die of laughter."Ve! Prussia this isn't funny" Italy cried just flailing around even more even though he knew it wouldn't help at all. The Prussian tried to stop laughing and speak, but another round of laughter left his lips instead of words."Oh Ita" he kept laughing. Italy sniffled a bit thinking he'd be stuck in here forever since Prussia couldn't get a hold of himself long enough to help him out of there. "Doitsu! Help" Italy called wiggling a bit more still hoping it would work out, but to no , who was in his study(or whatever you want to call it), heard all of the racket and sighed. It wasn't helping out with the monstrous pile of paper work that he had to do, so he decided to go and see what was going on. He followed the laughter of his brother and the shouts of the frantic Italian all the was to the laundry room."What's going on in..." Germany trailed off looking at his brother, who was doubled over from laughing so hard, then to Italy who's top half was stuck in the washing machine "here?" Germany brought his hand to his forehead sighing a bit shaking his head. He walked over to his brother and knocked him over the head rather hard, which stopped his laughing pretty quick."Oww! What the hell West" Prussia pouted a bit over getting hit over the head. His younger brother just gave him a bit of a glare before he asked the question that was on his mind the moment he walked into the room."How on this earth did he get stuck like that" Germany snickered a bit until Germany gave him another small glare as to say 'don't start that again.'"Well Ita said that he wanted to do laundry today," Prussia began, "but knowing you'd flip if he accidentally screwed anything up I stayed in here and told him what to do."Germany nodded, doing laundry was normally his thing, why did Italy go to do it for him?"Well he was moving everything over to the dryer and something got caught on the bottom and he leaned to get it out, but..." Prussia then motioned to the scene before them, "that happened."Germany glanced over at his brother, "And was there a reason why you didn't help him out of there?"Prussia chuckled a bit, "Yeah West! It was just too funny, sorry Ita, but I couldn't help laughing it was awesome.""Doitsu! Please help I don't want to be stuck in here anymore" Italy shouted from the washing machine. Germany walked over to the washing machine with a bit of a sigh. He grabbed the Italian by the hips and lifted him out of the washing machine saying, "Why on earth were you doing the laundry Italia?"Italy smiled at Germany a bit before replying with, "Well you seem really busy lately and you never seem to have time to play with me any more"Germany stared at Italy knowing it was the truth, ever since he's been working on the papers he had no time to spend with anyone else. Italy gave him a small sad like smile."So I was going to do some of your chores so we can spend some time together" he said grinning again.

Germany smiled a bit at him being thoughtful, sure sometimes he might not be too smart, but he really did know a few thingsPrussia sighed turning on his heels to leave while containing a bit of a smirk on his face, "This is so unawesome, I'll leave so you to can confess your feelings and get over the mushy parts."Germany glared at his brother's retreating back as he blushed at what Prussia had said."T-thank you Italia that was very thoughtful" Germany said a smile finding it's way on his 's smiled grew larger and he hugged the German happily before placing a kiss on his cheek."Ve! Doitsu are you free now?""Yes," Germany smiled again with a bit of a blush, "I'm free now.""Then come take a Siesta with me~"


End file.
